Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel provided with an accumulator.
Description of Related Art
In related art, there is a proposed swing hydraulic motor control system that uses a single accumulator.
In this proposed swing hydraulic motor control system, in order to recover kinetic energy of inertia operation of a swing hydraulic motor as hydraulic energy when decelerating the swing hydraulic motor, working oil exited from the swing hydraulic motor is stored in an accumulator. In addition, in this swing hydraulic motor control system, in order to reuse the recovered oil energy as kinetic energy when accelerating the swing hydraulic motor, the working oil stored in the accumulator is supplied to the swing hydraulic motor.
However, this swing hydraulic motor control system is configured to use the working oil stored in the accumulator only for driving the swing hydraulic motor, and the accumulator is not necessarily used efficiently.